1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computer systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to creation of a font based a user's handwriting.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, such as Microsoft WINDOWS, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device such as a mouse with one or more buttons for driving the user interface.
Some computing systems have expanded the input and interaction systems available to a user by allowing the use of a stylus to input information into the systems. The stylus may be used addition to or take the place of both the keyboard (for data entry) as well as the mouse (for control). Some computing systems receive handwritten electronic information or electronic ink and immediately attempt to convert the electronic ink into text. Other systems permit the electronic ink to remain in the handwritten form.
Users are now able to personalize notes and other documents with their handwriting. In some situations, users may convert their handwriting into a font. However, fonts created by merely capturing handwriting lead to shifted characters (shifted up or down, left or right). In other situations, extraneous data may be included in handwritten fonts that prevent clean fonts from being generated.
An improved font creation process and system is needed.